


Two of a Kind

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Insults, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unsafe BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Kellogg hears Nora has been looking for him and decides to pay her a visit. They have nothing between them but violence, so it isn't a surprise that their sex follows the same pattern.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8: breathplay and lingerie
> 
> I am posting this early because I'll be gone all day tomorrow and had no idea if I'd get it taken care of or up. So, THIS is actually Sunday's prompt (that I would normally post Saturday night). That way I can relax and visit with family tomorrow and not worry about making sure I took care of my kinktober prompt :) 
> 
> Then, if I have time tomorrow, I can update one of my regular stories or two.

 

Nora reached behind her as she braided her hair back, still wet from washing it in the sink. Dust had stuck to it from the day of travel, and Nick had left her so he could check in with Ellie.

 

Not that Nora minded. She enjoyed her bit of free time in Home Plate. For a world with so few people, she felt like she never had any time to herself. Everyone always wanted something from her, and it never seemed to be what she wanted.

 

What she wanted was to find her son, but that was a path she had to crawl up slowly, one clawing leap after another.

 

As Nick kept reminding her, she couldn’t run on nothing. He’d smile, that cigarette between his fingers, say ‘ _Doll, if you keep running yourself to empty you won’t have anything left when it matters.’_

 

So Nora had promised to relax. She’d stripped off the vault suit, washed up, washed her hair, picked up noodles from the stand, had a good book set aside.

 

She’d even dressed in the lingerie she’d found one day when scavenging with Nick. They’d been at an old clothing shop and in a back safe, she’d found a box of silk and lace. They safe must have kept out both looters and anything to destroy the material, but they’d made it two hundred years in good shape. Nick had only chuckled and shook his head as she'd carried the box home.

 

Tonight, Nora could pretend anything she wanted. She could pretend the world hadn’t ended, and that she was waiting for Nate to come home, her in her black lace. She’d even painted on red lipstick to complete the look.

 

A creak behind her had her twisting, reaching toward her waist for her pistol. Right, she didn’t have her holster on her panties. Fuck.

 

Someone shoved her back, against the wall. The splinters of the wall dug into her skin as they pinned her hands to the wall, above her head.

 

A man with a scar on his face met her, a man she’d never forget. The man who had killed her husband, who had stolen her child. He’d turned her into who she was now, ushered her into this new world, then abandoned her to it.

 

“Kellogg.”

 

“Nora,” he said, gaze studying her face like he’d find something that would change everything. “Imagine my surprise to learn that a little vault dweller was searching for me, asking questions, kicking over my ant hills. I figured it could only be you.”

 

“So you decided to save me the trouble?”

 

“What sort of fool would sit back and let you come to them? No, I don’t plan on letting you take me by surprise.” His gaze moved down her body in a slow leer, taking in the sight of her in the bra and panties, both black lace. “And yet I still find myself surprised.”

 

Nora lifted a knee to nail him in the balls, but he anticipated it and deflected the strike.

 

He used his feet to kick her legs apart and slid a thigh between her legs to avoid further attempts. “When you pounded on that glass as I took your kid, I knew you had some fire in you. Hell, I was tempted to let you out just to play, but I had work to do.”

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Maybe.” He drug a hand up her side, fingers dancing over the curve of her breast. “But dressed like this you won’t. Got to say, you have me distracted.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Don't rush me, huh? I’m a gentleman and all.”

 

Nora swung her head forward. She wanted to nail him in the nose, to do something, anything, to make him bleed. He jerked back to avoid it, then wrapped his hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

 

“You are constantly causing me trouble. First, you make me deal with you and that kid of yours, a problem that’s gotten no better since. Then you start throwing my name around, making waves, and as a mercenary, that isn’t good for business.” He tightened his hand around her throat, squeezing on the sides of her neck.

 

Her head lightened, and a soft moan escaped that she couldn’t help.

 

How many times had she and Nate played like this? How many times had she come with her husband’s hands wrapped around her throat? Too many damned times to count, and her body responded to the touch no matter who did it. Her body didn't care, a touch was a touch.

 

Kellogg loosened his grip but didn’t pull away. He froze for a moment before laughing, a low, vicious chuckle. “Well who would have expected that shit? After everything I do to you, you moan like a whore when I wrap my hand around your throat? Fuck, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were dressed this way waiting for me.”

 

“It’s not you I want.”

 

“No? Who is it you’re thinking about that has you making those sounds?”

 

“Nate.”

 

“That the asshole I shot? He used to choke you out, huh? Well fuck, never figured a pussy like that would have had it in him. No one taking care of that now that he’s gone? I killed him, guess that leaves me to take over, doesn’t it?” He squeezed his grip again, and this time Nora dropped her head back at the feeling.

 

Damn it, she’d always loved this. Her thoughts would grow fuzzy, everything floating away, until he released her. Then she’d feel giddy, like the best fucking high in the world.

 

Kellogg released her again, then claimed her mouth in a hard kiss, tongue shoving into her mouth. She didn’t kiss back, and he didn’t seem to care. He licked against her tongue, taking her mouth like he owned it. Once he pulled away, she whined.

 

“You gonna behave yourself?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he released her hands.

 

And she was going to hell because those arms wrapped around his shoulders, scratching against the metal armor at his shoulder before she returned his kiss, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

He pulled away, spitting blood onto her chest. “So you’re into rough shit. Good to know, because I ain’t one for gentle shit.” He twisted her around and shoved her over her table, a hand on the center of her back to bend her forward.

 

He used one hand on her back to keep her still while the other grabbed her ass. The leather of his gloves irritated her skin, but instead of a complaint, only a whimper left her. He palmed her roughly, switching from one cheek to the other, before landing a hard slap on each. “Fuck, that’s pretty. Wonder if we’ll have time for me to fuck your ass. Hey, if not today, maybe next time right?”

 

“I’ll kill you next time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Your dirty talk is vicious, you know that?” He dipped his fingers beneath the lace of her panties and shoved a gloved finger into her. Even with how wet she already was, the rub of the leather glove had her twisting and gasping. It felt foreign and a bit uncomfortable, but his hand kept her still while he fingered her. “Good thing I like vicious. You want to threaten me while I fuck you? Go ahead, it’ll only get me there all the faster.” He used his feet to kick her feet further apart again so he could rub his thumb against her clit.

 

“Are you going to fuck me or just play?”

 

“Needy cunt, aren’t you? Yeah, we’ll get there. Keep up your talking and I’ll wrap my hands around your throat again, or maybe that’s why you won’t shut your trap.” He removed his finger from her and took his hand from her back.

 

Nora went to rise, but he slammed her back down, into place. He reached over her, then shoved his finger into her mouth. Leather and her own wetness filled her mouth, and she wrapped her tongue around the finger out of instinct.

 

He pulled the finger from her mouth, then tossed the gloves onto the table beside her. He grabbed her hip in one hand, warm skin against her skin, and the blunt head of his cock drug over her panties which had slipped back into place over her. “Ain’t ever seen a girl dressed up in lace like this. Fucking pretty, I gotta say.” He pressed his cock against her, pushing the panties slightly into her, and her hips bucked backwards.

 

He pulled away, then gripped the panties and pulled them up, causing the material to slid into her slit and pull tight against her clit. His other hand rubbed over her slit, gathering her own slick, then brushed over her ass.

 

Nora gasped and tried to move forward, away from the finger, until he released the panties and used a hand on her back to pin her again.

 

“Stay still.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Fine, since you keep begging me for it.” He pushed that finger, too thin to be his thumb, thankfully, into her ass. He didn’t go in far, but she dropped her forehead against the table hard, at the feeling.

 

She’d done anal with Nate enough times, and she loved it, but she’d never tried it with anyone she didn’t trust, and she sure as fuck didn’t trust the man behind her.

 

Even so, he didn’t hurt her. He slid the finger into her, then out again, a slow motion that had her panting before long. Her fingers curled against the table, nails scratching into it.

 

“Fucking dripping, ain’t you? You know, I used to say there was nothing worth seeing in the world anymore, but you like this? My finger in your ass, your cunt drenching those lace panties? Fuck, that’s worth anything. Let’s fill you up for real this time.”

 

“Not my ass,” Nora pleaded before she remembered not to. Don’t give him anything to use against her. Hell, he was likely to fuck her ass just because she didn't want him to.

 

He laughed as he pulled his finger from her. “Nah. That wet cunt is way too tempting to ignore right now. Later? Well, who the fuck knows.” He pulled the panties off, letting her lift one leg so they pooled around her other ankle. His cock pressed directly against her folds, rubbing once against her clit, before he paused. “Beg me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. I want to hear you beg me. After every fucking thing I’ve done to you, I want to hear you ask me to fuck you. Come on, Nora, beg the man who ruined your life for his cock. We both know you will, so the only question is how long you’ll resist.”

 

“You can fuck yourself-“

 

He grasped her leg, lifting it and setting it on the table to spread her legs wide, then reached forward and grabbed her throat. He yanked her backward until her back pressed against his chest. He closed her teeth around her earlobe in a hard bite before speaking into her ear in a low growl. “Beg. Me. You want this, Nora. Ain’t no one here but you and me. You can tell your fucking metal pet anything you want, and only we’ll know the truth, and we already know it, don’t we? Come on, beg me, and I’ll fuck you like you want. I’ll tighten this hand around your throat and you’ll come around my cock and we will both love it.”

 

Nora tried to move, but he kept her pinned, his cock still rubbing along her slit. She tried to thrust backward, desperate to feel him, but he wouldn’t let her have anything. She gave in, voice broken and quiet. “Please fuck me.”

 

“What was that?” He pressed against her harder, but not quite hard enough to enter her.

 

“Fuck me, please, I need it.”

 

“Say my name when you beg. I want to make sure you know exactly who you’re asking.” He thrust up to push just the tip of his cock inside her.

 

Nora couldn’t think straight, not with how he stretched just her opening, not with how much she wanted him to fill her, not with his hand around her throat like a promise and a threat. “Please, Kellogg, fuck me.”

 

“What a good whore,” he praised before snapping his hips forward and up, seating himself in one thrust.

 

Nora gasped, struggling forward against the burn. Even with how wet she was, it was a stretch. He’d only fingered her with a single finger, not enough to really prepare her, and she suspected that was his fucking plan.

 

At least she’d talked him out of anal.

 

He didn’t go slow, hips rolling as he fucked her, his hot breath spilling over her cheek. She tasted whiskey on it, not like he’d gotten drunk but like he sipped it throughout the day.

 

His hand tightened around her throat, tightening to compress the carotid arteries, his other hand reaching around her lifted leg to find her clit. “You are just my sort of fucked up, you know that? Ain’t many of us around anymore, people who would get off on this. Fuck, maybe we’ll keep this going, huh? Least until one of us kills the other. Just keep fucking our way through our issues until there ain’t nothing left of us at all.” His hand tightened until she became dizzy, when he’d release her and fuck her harder, only to tightened his hand again. The cycle kept getting her closer, driving her further from any rational thought, until all she could think about was where he touched her.

 

He moved his fingers away from her clit, only to smack between her legs, catching her clit with his fingers. She gasped at the pain, tightening around him.

 

“Well fuck, that feels good. Let’s do that again.” He repeated the slap, then another time, until Nora shook, so damned close.

 

Kellogg reached in and tightened his hand once more, the fingers of his other hand closing in a hard pinch around her already sore clit. It was enough for her to come. Her hand reached behind her, nails digging into his side, finding clothing. He hadn’t even disrobed, just undid his pants enough to get his cock out.

 

He released her throat and slammed her back down on the table as he fucked her even harder, the table scraping along the floor, until he came as well, inside her.

 

Nora shook her head and reached behind her, trying to push his hips as if she could stop this when she already felt his come inside of her.

 

He chuckled, pushing into her once more before pulling out. “Come on, you can’t be mad about that. Took one kid from you, be some sort of weird cosmic justice if I put another one in you, wouldn’t it? Fuck, you’d look good all swollen with my kid inside you.” He held her still with a hand on her back while his fingers stroked her cunt, ignoring the way she tried to avoid the touch. He gathered some of his come on his fingers, then pressed one against her ass, sliding in with the come used as lube. “Yeah, next time I’m taking your ass, so maybe try to get yourself ready, huh? Unless you want a bit more pain, because I ain’t about to complain about that. Keep it tight and I'll open it up myself.”

 

He laughed, then pulled his finger from her. One more slap on her ass caused her cheeks to burn with the dismissiveness of it. He fastened his pants like it had been nothing, then walked toward the door. “Had fun, sweetheart. You are a hell of a time.”

 

“I will kill you.”

 

“Looking forward to you trying, but we both know it’ll end just like it did this time. You know why? Because we are both the same sort of fucked up, no matter how much you want to deny it. You and I? We keep circling each other because we’re two of a fucking kind. So, till next time.” He offered a mocking salute.

 

Nora dove for her gun leaning against her pack by the wall. Her knees dug into the boards of the floor as she twisted, aiming the pistol toward the door.

 

But it was too late. Kellogg was gone, and all he left behind were his words and his come and the bruises on her neck that would show up tomorrow.

 

She sat back and sighed, his come leaking onto the insides of her thighs. Two of a kind, huh?

 

Well, they’d see the next time they crossed paths, and she’d make fucking sure there was a next time.

 


End file.
